Grab hooks have been known for many years, as typified for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,099,068; 1,391,746; 1,758,744; 1,818,813; 3,673,646; 3,741,599 and 3,863,441. However, the object of this invention is to provide an improved hook which is configured to engage a welded wire link type chain in improved manner so as to avoid subjecting the engaged link(s) of the chain to severe load stress increases such as attend use of prior type hooks.